1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method for electronically determining the shooting position on a shooting target, an arrangement for electronically determining the shooting position on a shooting target according to the method as well as a shooting target, particularly a shooting disc, with the arrangement for carrying out the.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Shooting targets with electronic shooting position determination are widespread as “electronic shooting targets” for training purposes as well as for shooting contests. The company Sius AG, Effretikon, Switzerland is the worldwide market leader for such installations, having been active in this field for decades.
The presently known systems can be divided in acoustic and optical or photo-electric systems, respectively.
In case of the acoustic systems, the acoustic wave generated when the projectile passes through the object forming the target surface is measured by multiple acoustic transducers and the shooting position is then determined on the basis of the delay times of the measurement data provided by the transducers. Thereby, the transducers are arranged in an acoustically screened chamber which is limited on one side by the objects forming the target surface. Such shooting targets are for example described in CH 589 835 and CH 609 767.
In case of the optical or photo-electric systems, respectively, the projectile flies through an optical screen which is formed by a plurality of optical paths the exact position of which is known and which, seen in shooting direction, cross each other. Thereby, the projectile temporarily interrupts some of the optical paths, this being detected by photo-electric detectors. By evaluating the signals of the photo-electric detectors, the optical paths which are temporarily interrupted by the projectile during the flight of the projectile through the optical screen are determined and on this basis the shooting position is determined.
The optical systems have the advantage that no wear material is required for the operation, with the result that practically no material costs are generated at least during the training. They are, however, comparatively expensive to buy.
The acoustic systems are much more economical to buy than the optical systems, however, they require in any case a screen made of canvas-like or plate-like material forming the target surface, which is perforated during the passage and which has to be renewed, this being coupled with corresponding running costs.